tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Portiguara
| region = Eastern Northern Continent Shares borders with: *Andaria (east) *Valencia (northwest) *Trinity Gask (west) | languages = Common | races = Humans | demonym = Portiguese | religion = | allegiance = | enemies = | factions = Gulflings, House Orange, Reds | government = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | ageoftga = Fourth Age | disestablished = | p1 = Libaterra | flag_p1 = }} Portiguara, formally the United Provinces of Portiguara, is a nation located on the Northern Continent in the Fourth Age. Wedged between the emergent powers of Andaria, Trinity Gask and Valencia, it is establishing itself as a maritime power with three notable political parties--House Orange, the Gulflings, and the Reds--having a say in its politics. History It cannot be understated that, as a nation, the United Provinces are barely in their infancy. Effectively formed from small seperatist populations of the old Libaterran empire. Despite this, they lay claim and presently control of one of the most fertile and resource rich areas of the northern continent. Surrounded on almost all sides by mountains or ocean. The country's geography is perhaps its saving grace. Geography Portiguara is located in the lowlands between Valencia and Trinity Gask, their borders running along their little nook in the Celtic and Anticeltic mountain ranges, formed in the intervening 20 years from a collection of nobles exiled from Libaterra after its collapse, three existing cities, as well as a number of mercantile traders. It currently serves as an alternative to Gaskian, Yamatian, or Andarian domination of trade in the region of the Meridian gulf. Despite its chronic shortage of population outside of though arguably including its 3 main, urbanized cities. Its western fields are among the most fertile in the region for agriculture. And easy access to nearby waterways and at least crude roads for transportation. Combined with the recent mining rush following the discovery of a vast mineral treasure trove in its bordering mountain peaks. Recent reforms and movements have seen the House Assembly desperately trying to attract immigration, foreign talent, labour, and capital to help expedite the settling and development of its own territory. Plans for the terraforming and agricultural manipulation of this breadbasket, its mineral wealth, and the icy stores of water in its border mountain peaks are as grand as they are expensive. Politics Government The House of Assembly of Portiguara is formed between the three notable political parties of the provinces. It governs the bickering countries political and economical interests and sets a broad foreign policy of interventionism, meracnalistic trade, and the pursuit of growth at home. Domestically, House Orange and the Gulflings are attempting to undermine Red influence wherever possible. The latter do this at the behest of sponsors in Trinity Gask and the former in the hopes of gaining favor with King Derek Hawthorne of Valencia and his court. But are still increasingly being forced to resort to working with their political enemy. Though they would gladly see that this not be the case. Meanwhile, the Reds reach out to Andaria via the Empire's embassy in Tapp. They attempt to reinforce their position of power as the sole source of trade with Andaria and its riches as well as the sole source of the majority of new magical knowledge within Portiguara. Domestic politics House of Orange Despite ostensibly being a republic, Portiguara is home to the House of Orange, a royal family living within Portiguara and serving as a major political party and lobbying power within its government. The house has sought to cement themselves as a dynastic bank for rulers in need of spouses to produce heirs. It often marries sons and daughters away for political favors and treaties with foreign powers, usually in the form of guarantees of peace or trade concessions, both in their own favor or in the favor of their neighbors. Formed from ex libaterran nobility, these blue bloods, while influential, powerful, and wealthy in their own right, are few in number. Though many hold large estates on the fertile western plains, these plantations and farms are critically underdeveloped. And the lack of inland rivers or canals in the area has put a tight squeeze on growth. Lisbos, on the eastern side of the straight of Vitanza, is the main base of operation for House Orange and where their castle and various manors are located alongside many financial, religious, and political institutions. Their greatest wealth within rhe country however, is certainly withing the livestock and vast agricultural operations their members own and sustain. The House Of Orange is by and large almost entirely responsible for the retainment of serfdom under this ostensibly Republican government. Though more out of necessity than malice. Their supporters also contribute disproportionately towards what few knights and mounted soldiery Portiguara can muster. Gulflings The Gulflings represent the conservative elite of the mercantile and proto-industrialist classes. They are currently in a coalition with House Orange against the Reds whom they vehemently oppose. They control the city of Hollzee on the western side of the strait of Vitanza and sitting opposite of Lisbon. They draw influence from their business rivals in Trinity Gask and take after its more liberal ideals. Made up themselves from a vast coalition of wealthy merchants, trade guilds, craft unions, and other maritime clout. Through these connections, they can supply the state with income, tax/tarrif revenue, able bodied volunteers and seamen for the infantry/artillery corps of the army and the sailors/marines/officers of the navy respectively. And the skilled craftsmen of the guilds they draw support from provide the vast majority of equipment, armor, polearms, crossbows, siege machines/artillery, and possibly soon, Arquebuses and such simple Firearms to the armed forces. Reds The Reds are a left-leaning Pro-Andarian and pro-demonic immigrant segment of the political sphere. They are mainly made up of immogrants from Valencia. They have a firm base in the city of Tapp, located at the mouth of the river Thomson which originates in Valencia and feeds into the bay of Antigua, which in turn is accessed via the aforementioned strait of Vitanza. It houses the intellectual and educational community of the country. Ranging from artists and writers/scribes to Mages, Alchemists, and other practitioners of the mystical arts. Moreover, they are the only organization permitted to directly trade and interact with the demonic denziens of Andaria and its subservient vassal state of Yamato. Importing magical texts, teachings, and knowledge alongside fine art and culture. Their power has grown so fast and to such a degree that the other two houses believ them to be a major threat. Though their actual goals and policies arent widely known or clear. Foreign relations Portiguara remains neutral in most disputes between ostensibly larger powers such as refusing to aid either side in a conflict, or selling arms to both sides simultaneously. Current areas of interest for the nation include the Fourth Age Civil War in Maar Sul and the current situation regarding the reigning King Derek of Valencia and his lack of a spouse. Additionally, there are small interest groups with a desire to explore and better chart out the new continents, seeing the potential opportunity of the newly emerged lands. But most recently, it has pursued pacts of nonaggression, alliance, or trade agreements with all of its immediate neighbors. And is in the midst of sending out naval delegations and exploratory fleets in the hope of re-charting sea routes and helping to increase the countries prestige and attract investment/migrants. Economy Aside from minor production of sugar, much of the Portiguaran economy is based on shipping and skilled labor. The nation imports raw materials and exports high-end finished goods like mechanical clocks, boats, crossbows, high-end pottery, glasswork, paper, porcelain, and the occasional cannon or siege engine. Recently however, after the navy took the upper hand in clearing piracy from the Meridian gulf. The country has begun to reverse engineer, reproduce, and tinker with the flintlock hand cannons and black powder artillery used by those foes. And may perhaps become a manufacturing center for them some day. Depending on how well its efforts to further develope its more sparsely populated lands turn out. Notable settlements *Lisbos - House Orange and capital *Hollzee - Gulflings *Tapp - Reds See also *Northern Continent Category:Fourth Age nations *